Dream to reality
by Yami Scarlet
Summary: AU,, More of having your time with Sasuke ! this is my first story so go easy on me and please review .


I don't own Naruto for starters,okiee~

* * *

><p>"yn!" your mom yelled at you, "You need to sleep already you know, you're going to be late again tomorrow." "Okay, fine" You replied but deep inside you really don't want to sleep yet. You entered your room and flick the lights open while your mom followed you and brought you a glass of milk "Mom, I'm not a kid you know" your mom was left speechless and left your room. You covered yourself with your blanket and then tried to sleep. You didn't notice that you're slowly falling asleep, then…

_You suddenly felt a brush of cold wind; you were stepping at the cold snow beneath your feet. You were wearing a thin dress and you felt astonishingly cold. You can't see anything but the cold white snow. Suddenly you saw a person and you whispered "Who are you?" A sapphire haired boy replied, "What do you want me to do to you? y/n" he gently touched your hair, you tried to look at his face but you only saw a portion of his face… "I've been waiting for you all this time", you suddenly blushed at what he said. Then, you noticed that his face was nearing yours, he was ready to kiss you but…_

You suddenly woke up on the floor and noticed that its morning… "OH SHIT! I'M LATE!" , you rushed to the shower to take a bath, the water was aligning with your slim body, you were spacing out in your bath because of the dream you had last night that you can't seem to shrugged off then reality struck you and realized you were really LATE!. You dried yourself up so you can get dressed and you storm down to the kitchen. You take your pancakes with you and you directly went straight to your school. "y/n! YOU FORGOT YOUR BENTO!" You didn't notice your mother shouting so forgot your lunch.

You made it just in time before the sound of the school bell rang. You went straight to your class room and sat down to where your seat was, after a few seconds your sensei arrived to start yet another long lesson. It was just an ordinary day…well…except for that stupid dream you had. Your mind was preoccupied about what you had dreamt last night especially about THAT GUY. _"What do you want me to do to you?" _that question kept ringing in your mind, 'why would a random guy ask me that kind of question? Am I related to him in a way? It can't be! I don't even know him! Maybe it's just my imagination! Yeah…it's just my imagination…CRACK THAT!I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER!' you thought. "SON OF A BITCH!WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME ABOUT THIS STUPID THING!" you can't helped but shout out this words while in class earning a death glare from your sensei.

"HEY YOU!"

"What? Me?" you pointed yourself. You look so dumb pointing at yourself when you already know who your sensei is pertaining to.

"YES YOU! YOU DARE SHOUT AT MY CLASS?"

"Oh? Ehehehe… I didn't mean to sh-"your words were cut short, you could have sworn you saw a vein popped in your sensei's head.

"GIVE ME 20 BOOK REVIEWS IN 2 DAYS FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT! THE LENGTH SHOULD BE AT LEAST 5 PARAGRAPHS IN A LONG BOND PAPER! HANDWRITTEN! IF YOU FAIL TO PASS IT ON TIME BE SURE TO BE READY FOR SUSPENSION YOUNG LADY!". With that said, your sensei went out of the classroom furious. Your jaw dropped right down to the floor at what the teacher had said, all you could hear from your classmates are murmurs about how you acted and how you could have just said you're sorry; 'Thanks to that stupid dream, I earned myself a furious teacher and a hell of a homework! Damn it!'

Time went so slow for you after what happened, you didn't even notice that it's already lunch break. Your classmates rushed to go outside of the classroom. As for you, you decided to stay in the classroom to relax after what had happen. The day couldn't get any worse when you forgot your bento, "Now I have to buy myself lunch or I'll starve to death for the next classes! Oh how I wish I'd just die right now!"

"_But I can't let you die that after what we had shared last night…"_ a manly but eerie voice reaches your ears giving you chills that went straight your spine. "Who's there!" it took up all the courage you have to blurt out those words, but then again your alone in that room and why would someone suddenly tell that to you?

"_Tch, don't worry over nothing y/n" _as you heard that voice again you couldn't help but feel nostalgic about it, you're certain that you have already heard this voice before. Scared to death, you ran away from the room and went straight to the rooftop. Your heartbeat's beating fast and you're having difficulty to breathe, you let yourself rest there before re-thinking what had just occurred.

'Am I cursed?' you thought to yourself. You had rewinded the situation in your mind and focused on that cold voice you had just heard. The way he said your name makes your heart flutter, then a familiar voice echoed through your mind… 'HE SOUNDED EXACTLY JUST LIKE THE GUY FROM MY DREAM!' your mind came into a conclusion that indeed what you heard from your dream was identical from the voice you heard today.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

~TIME SKIP TO DISMISSAL!~

While walking all the way home, thinking about all the events that had occurred to you makes your head spin like crazy. You arrived at your house exhausted up to the point that you can't say "I'm home." you went straight to your bedroom and sunk in your comfy bed not even bothering to take off your uniform. Your mom followed you there to check if you felt okay but didn't continue to enter your room as she saw you peacefully sleeping.

_It was dark and cold. You don't seem to be bothered about that because you'd rather stay there for a while to be alone and to wonder endlessly in the darkness until you saw a light at the far end. Instincts tell you to go there but you doubt it'll do you good. Suddenly you felt a warm hand pulling you towards the said light;_ _before you could even protest at the action, you were already at a different place; you could feel the warm breeze engulfing you, tall grasses sway along with the wind, the stars conquer the sky and the moon illuminating the space. It's as if you were on a different world cause no such feats could happen in the world you're in. Mesmerize by all this things around you, you heard you're name being whispered from behind._

"_Y/n."_

_You can't help but look at the person who just called your name with a courageous tone on it. There stood a male with shiny blue hair that sways perfectly with the wind, he's dark blue eyes showed bravery and determination, he's body wasn't muscular but it's not that shabby either, it has a well built-up tone to it, your eyes couldn't resist looking away from his face which was now inches away from you. You were startled; you didn't notice that he was this close to you._

"_How ironic to hear that voice again…" you couldn't really think straight from what had happened before. "Only now… I got to see your face." You found yourself cupping his left cheek but he didn't seem to mind it._

"_Are you happy to see me?" said person suddenly took a few inches forward._

"_Don't fool me…this is just a dream…I will never have the chance to see REALLY see you"_

"_What if I did see you in reality? Would you still accept me like you do here in your dreams?"_

"_I…~!" your answer were interrupted as the person in front of you suddenly kiss you leaving your eyes wide open in disbelief, hands roaming around your body made your mouth open wider, taking this as an opportunity to enter, the blue haired boy slicks his tongue inside you exploring every depth your mouth has to offer. The boy broke the kiss for the lack of air, heavy pants could be heard, your face covered with crimson shade. As the boy regained his breath he whispered something in your ear._

"_I never get tired in seeing people get shocked when being surprise in disbelief in seeing an extraordinary thing." The sapphire haired boy looks at you with passionate eyes._

"_What do you mean..." still breathing heavily, you manage to come up with a response._

"_I'll surprise you tomorrow…only to see that priceless expression in your beautiful face…I'll do anything to make you mine, I'll mark you with my body, make you long for my touch…until you would never leave my side. See you tomorrow y/n-chan."_

Your eyes shot wide open staring at the ceiling, you found yourself back to the world you knew. You looked at the clock only to found it too early to go to school. "It's 5 in the morning already?" a yawn is threatening to escape your mouth since it was too early but knowing yourself, you should already be preparing yourself by now because you're too slow in the morning to be doing things. Without a minute to delay you sprung up off of your bed and headed to fix yourself for school.

~AT SCHOOL~

You sat there in your chair with your head down. You could hear the same furious teacher talking about something but you didn't listen because you're still sleepy and you wanted to get some nice hour of sleep until you heard the voice that captured your attention many times including now. Said person was now introducing himself as your head suddenly tilted up and eyes widening at the scene in front of you.

"Morning…I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

At that point, you thought that this was one of the punishment you're sensei hadn't given to you yet. But that was pretty much impossible. 'NO WAY! I MUST BE FUCKING DREAMING RIGHT NOW!' your mouth was left open the whole time, seeing the person from your dreams right in front of you is like seeing a ghost! You couldn't process the reason as to why he would really show up and be in the same year with you! 'THIS JUST ISN'T HAPPENING!' cried your soul.

"He will be joining us this whole year, he's new here so be nice to him. Hope you could help him adjust himself here." Sensei explained. Your still in a daze until your sensei ask this Sasuke guy to sit right next to you at the back which made your heart beat faster.

"Y/n! You'll be in charge of him until he adjusts to his new environment. You now have the role of a tour guide for him and if you'll do a good job at that then maybe I could reconsider my punishment for you." Sensei has no idea what you're thinking right now, you would rather have the freaking book review than be the "tour guide" of Sasuke! God knows how badly you want to evaporate right now.

Eyes are on the new boy who had just made his way to where he was appointed to sit at. You couldn't even dare look at him! Sasuke stared at you making you feel like you're exposed to the surrounding.

"I hope this year would be fun for the both of us, y/n" Sasuke almost said that as if he was mocking you. Your classmates was surprised as to why Sasuke knows your name, your sensei was no exception too.

"You know each other?" ask my sensei to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in response. "She's my-" "He's my childhood friend" you manage to say that ahead of Sasuke who might say something ridiculously false that would make you fall to the edge of your seat.

"Oh, is that so? So be it then." Sensei replied in an irritated tone. Another day has started with a bang for you, you couldn't process as to why this is happening to you; you can't helped but think that this was just a prank by your teacher but then again that's impossible. Your guard is up all this time because of the guy who sits right next to you thinking he may do something to you. 'How I wish to disappear right now…' thoughts bombarded again in your mind but after what happened yesterday you made sure your thoughts would just be kept to yourself.

~LUNCH BREAK~

You can't seem to avoid having a headache every time you remember what happened just hours ago. You're alone in the rooftop eating your bento, trying to relax your head and enjoy the wing brushing through your hair but you can't help but reminisce the moment HE really appeared right in front of you. Just when you're about to finish your lunch, Sasuke suddenly appeared beside you because of that you jumped out of pure shock.

Deep ocean blue eyes met your the color of your eyes orbs. He suddenly laughed at your weird action; you can't take but feel embarrassed about the sudden reaction he gave you. He gave you a smirk that made you feel even more flushed.

"Is there something wrong?" ask Sasuke.

"Nothing you should be concerned of…" you answered still blushing. 'I hope he doesn't notice the blush I'm trying to hide.'

"Why are you alone here?" he asked.

"None of your business" you answered irritably answered but you're face still had a nice shade of red.

"You don't seem to enjoy my presence here; do I make you feel uncomfortable when I'm around?"

"Why did you asked that?" you felt it's your turn to ask now. "Because you seem to blush a lot when I'm around." he said; "WHAT? WHERE DID YOU GE-!" he didn't let you finish your statement and instead of explaining why did he said that he grabbed your hands and was led to the now quite classroom.

Before you could speak anything, he suddenly pulled you into a warm embrace making your heart beat faster and faster by each passing second. You tried to escape from his tight arms but failed to do so because of the lack of strength you possess. You kept your head as low as possible so you can hide your "tomato-like" face.

'I'm such an idiot! I badly want him to stop doing this but my heart and mind says otherwise. I can't help but feel safe in the arms of someone I don't know' you tried to calm yourself down while clenching your fists turning your knuckles into white. 'Since when did I get so embarrassed before by just talking to some random person?' You try to explain the suppressed feeling to yourself until the boy who seemed to know what's bothering your mind spoke up.

"I am this close to you yet you seem so distant…" his voice filled with emotions…emotions you never felt from him before. You didn't answer because your mind was still in a haze. His face rested on your shoulder making you smell the fresh and minty scent of the guy who was now hugging you.

"You may hate me now but I'll be sure to capture your heart to make you mine." His face now hovering over yours, you didn't seem to move a flinch even a bit due to the confuse mind you were having right now…'Maybe…just maybe…it wouldn't hurt to try to open up myself to others more often' with that said you were the one who initiated the kiss now which made Sasuke shocked.

You look at him calmly but with sweetness which is different from the looks and glares you've been giving him (mostly in your head) now. You decided to speak. Eyes clouded with uncertainty but with perseverance.

"The trip you're taking to capture me would be one hell of a ride; I'm not that easy to trap you know." You said as if mocking the other to give in to your words.

"You think you know Me." the boy answered back with a grin forming on his pale creamy skin as if accepting your challenge (well not really a challenge).

Instead of answering the statement he gave, you gave him a warm smile thus beginning the days of him capturing your heart.

the end^_^


End file.
